1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion system for boats or ships, preferably for naval vessels, consisting of two Diesel engines, a gas turbine and two drive shafts located next to one another with propellers.
2. Background Information
On similar propulsion systems of the known art, the power of the gas turbine is transmitted to the two propellers by means of a corresponding transmission. In this known case, there are design limitations that require the gas turbine to be located forward of the Diesel engines, i.e. toward the bow of the vessel. But because the space in this area is urgently needed for other units, the object of the invention is to create a space-saving arrangement of all the mechanical equipment.